Demiurge/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Although being one of the weaker Floor Guardians, Demiurge possesses incredible power and high-level intellect, with Albedo and Pandora's Actor being the only ones in Nazarick able to intellectually keep up with him.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match Demiurge is also immune to the fire element. He seems to have versatile abilities that allow him to engage enemies in different ways. Under the guise of Jaldabaoth, he was able to easily keep up with Momon's incredible speed while fighting on par with him.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump CardOverlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance Because of that, even Evileye herself was not able to instinctively follow his or Momon's speed in the slightest. She saw him as a being with power surpassing the Evil Deities or Demon King by far. For that reason, she thought he was the Demon God King that incarnated all of them. As a powerful being, she stated that he should be at the same level as the Platinum Dragon Lord. Since both of them are far too powerful for her own understanding, it is already unclear which one is stronger.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth However, Demiurge could only cast a very small number of spells within his arsenal. Moreover, he has a maximum of only two 10th tier spells available to him. Despite the lack of it, Demiurge's true power actually lay in his skills alone. Demiurge could activate one of his skills that allows him to summon a vast quantity of demons, which he uses as sacrificial pawns. While these demons were extremely weak, Demiurge can also summon stronger demons in lower quantities. Normally, demons would disappear from the New World if they used a fake name, but that effect doesn't seem to work on Demiurge whatsoever.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation He was able to successfully masquerade himself under a different name which is "Jaldabaoth" and have one of his summoned Evil Lords assumed its persona in his place. Demiurge's summoned Evil Lord Wrath was also not in anyways affected by that name given by him. Unbeknownst to the public, Demiurge was the real mastermind who has been pulling the strings of both the Demi-Human Alliance and the Roble Holy Kingdom to go to war with one another. He utilized his summoned demon and the Doppelgänger summoned from Nazarick to acquire control over these said oppositions and dictate their actions silently from the shadows without the latter realizing.Overlord Volume 13: Epilogue So far, Demiurge seems to apparently possessed three transformations. For instance, Demiurge in his third form is considered to be the most wicked Form of the Devil in Ainz Ooal Gown. While he might be lowly-ranked among all the Floor Guardians, Demiurge was still confident of victory in battle. This was because he knew that battles were fought since one was confident of winning them. His way of thinking is based on the idea that one should not choose to fight if one was unable to win unless otherwise ordered to.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Demiurge is in charge of running the defense and military administration network in the Great Tomb of Nazarick which he excelled at.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey Spells * Eat Untidy (Web Novel Only) * Flames of Gehenna: A spell which creates an illusion, spitting tongues of crimson flame towards the sky. The wall of illusionary flames sway like a veil and encircles an area like a girdle. Ainz stated that it has effects that allow demons standing inside the fire benefit from improved attributes. This includes the demons' negative-karma spells will do more damage, item drop rates will increase, and many other effects. * Flash: A likely low tier spell that causes the caster's body to emit bright, searing light. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell that allows a user to travel to greater distances. * Hell Flame: A 7th tier spell that shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Hellfire Wall: A 7th tier spell that creates a wall of black flames surrounding everything within the victim's range of view, leaving them trapped. It causes no physical damage but seems to incinerate the soul instead. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell which causes a meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hit its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touches and pulverized any surrounding targets. * Sodom's Fire and Brimstone: An AoE Fire-type Magical Attack that deals damage to multiple foes.Mass for the Dead Skills * Aspect of the Devil - Hellfire Mantle: A skill that causes a roaring flame to blaze up from the ground, and a massive shockwave to erupt from Demiurge. * Aspect of the Devil - Archdemon’s Wrist: A skill that causes a devil’s wrist to be expanded multiple times. It can then be used as a weapon. * Aspect of the Devil - Razor Sharp Claw: A skill that causes the devil’s claws to become elongated, stretching beyond eighty centimeters. Evileye described them as claws capable of cutting through the entire world. * Aspect of the Devil - Tentacle Wings: A skill that causes abnormally long wings to sprout from Demiurge's back with feathers sprouting from them. Evoking the appearance of tentacles, he can then launch them as strong arrows capable of easily piercing steel. * Aspect of the Devil - Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms * Aspect of the Devil - Eight-limb of Speed: A skill used to increase the user's speed. * Command Mantra: Demiurge's words are empowered by this passive skill. It can instantly turn weak-minded individuals into puppets dancing on Demiurge's strings. Additionally, it allows him to give out orders to any being under level 40. It could be said it's an extremely effective skill for abducting lower status entities. * Dimensional Lock: Unlike Suzuki Satoru, Demiurge's version of Dimensional Lock is treated as a skill that can only be used by the highest-ranking devils or angels. The spell renders teleportation and transfer magic unusable. * Evil Lord Summons: It could only be used to summon Evil Lords like Wrath once every 50 hours, but it could be freely controlled for a time. The Great Tomb of Nazarick would not be diminished even if the summoned monster were killed. * Frost of Judecca: Freezes an enemy. Time-based skill.Overlord Volume 4 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Summons *Abyss Demon *Evil Lord Wrath *Evil Lord Greed *Evil Lord Envy *Evil Lord Sloth Main Equipment * Armageddon Evil: Demiurge was shown to have in his possession a statue that looks like a demon with six arms, and on each of them are some kind of jewel. Each jewel is imbued with a 10th tier spell, capable of summoning forth a demon army with a massive amount of troops. This item was originally created by Demiurge's creator, Ulbert Alain Odle, with the intended purpose of trying to fully imitate the ability of a World Item similar to it. * Unnamed World Item: Ainz gave this item to him, so he can be protected from the effects of World Item users. It's either Hygieia's Chalice or Billion Blades, taken from the Treasury. Trivia * Demiurge is also able to shape-shift to a limited degree, as seen when he followed Ainz outside in his imp form.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village * Frost of Judecca is based on Dante's Inferno's ninth circle, in the fourth ring of Hell. It is the deepest and coldest layer of Hell, the icy prison of Lucifer and other traitors. * According to Demiurge, the one person he doesn't have a chance of winning against in battle, even with enough preparations, is Ainz. * Demiurge considers himself to be something of a jack of all trades. * During combat alongside his fellow Floor Guardians, Demiurge doubted that he will be able to work very well with the command-oriented Aura. However, Demiurge felt he would work best when partnered with Cocytus.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills